


One Last Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara indulges in some self-pleasure stress relief and gets a surprise. Set during Season 4.5</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Touch

Sitting in Sam's lap Kara slides two fingers inside herself and begins pumping them in and out.

"Gods, I wish you were doing this."

She gasps when one of Sam's fingers pushes into her and starts moving. Kara drowns in the feel of him, for once not taking his touch for granted. Their eyes lock and that it's somehow _Sam_ looking at her brings Kara to the edge just as much as the hard, fast rhythm of their fingers do.

When she comes Kara cries out Sam's name and it feels to her like the whole ship shudders in response.


End file.
